Back to Square One
by VaynardAileron03
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of the following. Everything goes to their respective owners. This is inspired by the series To Aru Ma Kagaku no Railgun. A shift in perspective, taking into consideration Saten Ruiko's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Fan fiction Story Inspired by: To Aru Ma Kagaku no Railgun_

_Angle: Saten Ruiko's Perspective_

_Protagonist: Saten Ruiko_

**Chapter 1 – Back to Square One**

A week has passed since the Poltergeist event has happened. Since then everything returned to normal, Kuroko Shirai and Uiharu-chan's Judgement duties, Misaka Mikoto's unending feats, and of course, Saten Ruiko being normal. But most of all, their friendship even grew better.

Everything seemed alright, as if nothing even happened, doing what they used to do. But as for Saten-san's search for herself, wandering aimlessly in the vast illusion she wanted to be... that was her past self. Now, just like her friends, she's on a conquest on becoming a better person, to continue training, to discover the abilities she has, to become an Esper.

Since the beginning, she has always envied those who have abilities. Her friends, Kuroko's Level 4 Spatial Point, and of course, Tokiwadai's Ace, the 3rd strongest level 5 in Academy City, Misaka Mikoto.

Back then, Saten-san only desired power because that's her reason in going to Academy City... and that is what her family expects of her. But she was unfortunate. She believes she is a failure... something must be wrong with her.

There came a time wherein she was being beaten up by a group of Level 0's who used the level upper, she had no choice... she cannot fight, it was because she has no ability, she was weak... she was a level 0. Her friend Kuroko came just in time, and saved her... but at the cost of being hurt terribly. Although it would heal, it would take time. This incident forced Saten-san to feel so worthless. As if she was a trash, a problem-bringer, putting her friends at a risk. She hated herself for this. For this reason, she promised she would become stronger so she would be able to protect her friends, and not to be a burden anymore.

Because of this, she desired power; she was hungry for it... there even came a time she used the Level Upper, which enhances one's Level, and gives the user the ability within her. For a moment she felt the dreams she wanted, she finally found what she was looking for, she gained the ability she desired... but she did not knew using such has such side-effects, and it was merely a scheme by some professor to collect the emotions of those poor level 0's and combine them and form them into a powerful weapon. It was too late when she knew about it, she wanted to say sorry before even being put into comatose, and she did it. Her friends did their best to save her and all the other victims... when she woke up... again, she knew she failed, and that she only brought problems to them... she was always a burden.

"_I'm so sorry... Uiharu, Misaka-san, Shirai-san... I'm sorry for being a burden to you..."_ she exclaims as she sobs feeling so unworthy.

But for her friends, it was nothing at all. They understand her, and they are willing to risk their lives for her. She was no burden at all. Without her, probably they wouldn't be like who they are today. Their lives would never be complete without Saten-san.

She did not know about this... this feeling of unworthiness continued. She did not want it, but she knew she could not do anything at all. But her friends cheered her up, inspired her to become better, this became her inspiration and motivation to not give up. She know she would attain what she wants... she would become an ability user, an Esper... and she would protect her friends... and this time, she's not going to stand back and be a burden.

She trained hard, studied well, she was desperate... she was persistent. It was not known to her that abilities are gained when we exceed our limitations. When we do what we thought to be impossible... this is the Personal Reality within us... the ability to believe within ourselves to have the confidence to know ourselves... to believe in our own Personal Reality.

Unaware of this, she slowly developed this feeling of appreciating herself and accepting who she really are. There came a point wherein she believed that she can never be an Esper, this became her Personal Reality, but just this thought unleashed her real limitations. It was because despite the belief that she'll never gain anything out of training... she pursued it, she continued becoming stronger, not because she believes she can become an Esper through doing this, but because she wanted to be stronger to protect her friends; and not to be a burden. So despite being a level 0, at the very least she wanted to be physically powerful to be able to fight. This Personal Reality triggered the sleeping potential she had. She did not know but she was one of the gifted few who are powerful enough to save Academy City from the upcoming disaster...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Fan Fiction Story Inspired by: To Aru Ma Kagaku no Railgun_

_Angle: Saten Ruiko's Perspective_

_Protagonist: Saten Ruiko_

**Chapter 2 – Disaster**

For the past weeks, several unexplainable incidents have kept occurring in the Academy City. The city is currently in havoc, there were several reports reported of explosions, earthquakes, missing people, fire incidents and the number of victims are said to be going up rapidly. This has caused for the sudden suspension of classes in the Academy City.

Judgement, on the other hand, due to these incidents has been pretty much busy themselves. Tons of things are piling up for them to accomplish. This means more work for Kuroko, and Kazakiri, leaving behind Saten and Misaka to hang out for the meantime.

"Seems like there was a new incident yesterday.", Mikoto said.

"Yeah, it seems like the occurrences are happening almost everyday now. It is quite alarming, I hope it should be solved soon.", Saten-san answered back.

"Do you think someone is behind all these things? Just like the poltergeist, or the level upper incident?"

"I don't know. But I feel somebody is behind this. If there are mysterious events such as this happens, somebody of power, maybe Espers or scientists would be behind it."

"Geez, the Judgement and Anti-skills are doing much everything they can to figure out what is happening. I'm quite positive soon this will be over."

"I wonder..." Saten-san concluded with a mysterious look on her face.

After that talk, Mikoto and Saten decided to drop by the Judgement office to help and get information as well.

"Hello there everyone.", Mikoto exclaimed with a grin.

"Onee-chaan!" Kuruko exclaimed and suddenly appearing behind Mikoto and she hugged her tightly as if measuring the size of the body of Mikoto-san.

"Hey, hey stop it!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Then suddenly a burst of laughter came from everyone. Although it didn't last for awhile, it sure seemed good for them to have a good laugh in the midst of a tense atmosphere. Not far from their office, a sudden explosion was heard...

"What was that?" Kazari screamed.

"Stay here! Prepare for the necessary actions and barriers. Call for reinforcements! I'll go check it and do a quick surveillance!" Kuroko ordered and then suddenly vanished from the place.

"Hey Kuroko wait, I'm coming!" Misaka claimed and then ran out of the door.

"Be careful. Something does not seem right..." Saten warned her.

"You too. Stay here, we'll be back in a few." Misaka reassured them with a smile as she dashed her way out.

Misaka and Kuroko arrived at the scene of incident and saw a massive amount of damage done. There were a lot of wounded victims that were lying down in their own blood. Trails of explosion where everywhere and it seems that it did not came from a planted bomb or anything else. It did not seem like any normal Esper could do.

"Who could have done this...?" Kuroko barely uttered the words with disbelief.

"What the hell happened... Kuroko we need to help them!" Misaka ordered.

The two were about to pick the people up when suddenly an old man who looked like a frog came before them and warned them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" Misaka demanded.

"I'm talking about, carrying those victims. You see, they've been contaminated, and having contact with them would probably spread the virus, eh?"

"What are we supposed to do then? We can't just leave the here without doing anything!" Kuroko acclaimed.

"Calm down girls. This is some serious subject and we don't want any more casualties, especially the likes of you, high level, skilled Espers. Just leave this to us, and if you may, please vacate this district immediately. We've already transferred all the other people in this district, so please go and protect yourselves. I'll explain everything at the capital." The frog-face doctor told them.

"Okay..." both of them agreed. They were about to go when suddenly another explosion had occurred. What made it worse was that the sound came from the judgement's office.

"What the hell?" Misaka ranted.

"Uiharu and Saten-san! No way!" Kuroko then teleported to the said place.

"Wait! Do not! You are going to kill yourselves. Just go and run while you have the time. This whole district would be contaminated soon!"

"We can't! Our friends are still there!" Misaka then sprinted back towards the judgement office.

_Meanwhile at the Judgement office..._

"I'm worried Uiharu...I feel like something bad is going to happen." Saten-san said worriedly..

"Hey Saten-san, it is not like you to be saying those things! I know how you feel, but let us have faith. Anyways, I've called for reinforcement and they'll be arriving here soon. They also said that all people should vacate this District. It seems everyone has vacated already, so what we're to do is to wait for Misaka and Kuroko, okay?" Uiharu-chan explained.

"You know what, I really feel that it is not safe here... I'm suffocating... there is something wrong with this place *cough* What is this mist..."

Saten-san hadn't finish saying what she wanted to say when a wave of black compounded ball came running to her. She was barely able to see it but she knew there was something that would hit her, which is why she was able to dodge it. The black ball hit the wall and it broke, making her and Uiharu scream out in fear.

"Saten-san, what is happening!" Uiharu was demanding for answers while tears where welling up in her eyes.

A cold chilly voice then suddenly came out of nowhere. It was laughing. And it only made things worse. A black, slimy, yet devious shadow appeared out of the mist, and it then spoke.

"You woman, *slicks* yes you, the one who was able to dodge my bludgeon of death, tell me your name. WUHAHAHAHAHA" the mysterious woman said.

"What do you want?" Saten-san demanded.

"What do I want? I want... EVERYTHING. WUHAHAHAHAHAHA, your death, everyone's death, the death of everyone involved with science and technology! WUHAHAHAHAHA. This will be your last, and I'll make sure you've ran out of luck! WUHAHAHAHAHAHA, with the power granted to me by the flame god Uriel, I, Vento of the right, will turn your body and soul into the depths of despair!" she said this as she waved her big hammer that produced the black evil ball.

Everything happened so fast that Saten-san knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it this time. She only had the chance to either save herself or Uiharu, which is why she chose to push Uiharu away and take in the black ball to herself alone.

"Uiharu, please go run away and bring an end to this..." Saten-san said.

"What are you saying! We are going together, aren't we?" Uiharu replied.

"I have my faith on you... just go!" And then she pushed Uiharu and took the black ball unto her...

"Nooooooo!" Uiharu screamed and then saw Saten-san being devoured by the black ball.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA, you are next child! Take this!" As she send another ball of despair aimed at Uiharu.

Uiharu was too dumb-founded to even react, but luckily as the ball of despair was about to reach her, Misaka jumped in front of her and countered the massive ball with her Electric force. Kuroko then came behind them and grabbed the two of them and escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fan Fiction Story Inspired by: To Aru Ma Kagaku no Railgun_

_Angle: Saten Ruiko's Perspective_

_Protagonist: Saten Ruiko_

Chapter 3 – Science and Magic

Time flew by slowly. Everything that had occurred, it was not making any sense at all. Dozens of questions queued up their minds, but none is answered. What had happened? What were this poison, contamination, and frequent explosions? What is happening? Misaka Mikoto pondered while silently grieving for the losses due to this event, moreover, the disappearance, or the much worse the possibility of – Saten Ruiko's death.

"This can't be!" Misaka furiously said.

"Oni-chan..." Kuroko sobbingly responded. "I know it is too much, but we've witnessed it with our own eyes!"

"NO! Those are just illusions! It can't be! It just can't be! Saten-san... why of all people, why her? She was innocent. Why had this happened?" Misaka broked down, grieving for the death of her friend.

Silence enveloped them, only sounds of grief and cries were the only noises that filled the air. Uiharu was still unconscious; however, it deemed that it would be better for her to remain unconscious for awhile. The news about Saten Ruiko's death would highly be traumatic for her; thus, she needs all the strength she needs to have be able to face this.

"Straighten yourselves; get back to your senses! Girls, there is no time to mourn. The people of Academy City need all the help it can get to be able to put an end to this." , a low yet familiar voice echoed the silence.

Misaka, inexpressive of this, cared less for the losses have been done. And she knows that she is incapable of doing something, especially that what threatens them is something they do not know, much more, something more powerful than her. She feared the fact that she cannot do something. She detested it.


End file.
